


Como Jane Austen

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Jane Austen - Freeform, M/M, Romance, ThunderLord, thorquill
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Peter Quill quiere un romance como los que escribió Jane Austen, su problema: que no puede controlar sus ansias por conquistar a ese moderno vikingo que aparecido en su vida.Una historia de obsequio.
Relationships: Thor/Peter Quill
Kudos: 13





	Como Jane Austen

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es un obsequio de compensación para Tathiaraya, ¡con mucho cariño!

**COMO JANE AUSTEN**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel MCU/AU

_Parejas_ : ThorxQuill

_Derechos_ : a tener mucosidad imaginante.

_Advertencias_ : cursilerías románticas que vienen acompañadas de algunas referencias a los clásicos de Jane Austen. Todo bello y rosa como debe ser.

Nota: esta historia es una historia “regalo/compensación” para Tathiaraya. Entregado en Navidad de forma personal, compartido ahora.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_"Mis afectos y deseos no han cambiado. Si sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado, tendría que decirle que me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma y la amo"_

Darcy a Elizabeth, Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Drax, su amigo ucraniano de nombre impronunciable y del cual solamente entendía esa parte por la que lo había bautizado así, fue la mente maquiavélica detrás de la aparición de aquel tipo. Peter le había comentado en una borrachera anterior que estaba cansado de solo tener acostones de una noche y no una relación duradera, como se leía en libros o películas. Como lo describía su autora favorita -aunque Rocket estuviera carcajeándose porque decía que era de chicas-, Jane Austen, esos romances que terminaban con final feliz. Él quería uno así, pero olvidó que lo mencionaba a uno de los hombres más pragmáticos y literales que el mundo hubiera conocido. Así que ahí estaba el modelo de revista de esos que es imposible estén en el mundo ordinario tocando a su puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

—¿Señor Quill?

—Deje el paquete en la silla, gracias.

—No soy un mensajero.

Peter levantó su mirada para ver la maravilla de la buena genética escandinava esperando en su puerta. Un hombre alto, fornido de cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, de cabellos dorados atados a una coleta con barba masculina bien recortada y vestido como Dios ordena que lo hagan los hombres guapos que no pisan una oficina de asistencia social, le sonrió como un sol que calentó sus apagadas neuronas encargadas de su libido más fría que el trasero de un pingüino en el Antártico. Ese dios vikingo hecho hombre, cruzó el espacio de la puerta de su oficina a su escritorio extendiendo una mano para saludarle.

—Donald Blake.

—Peter Jason Quill —respondió por inercia, estrechando esa mano que envió una descarga eléctrica a su cuerpo, directo a su entrepierna. Manos fuertes y grandes significaban…— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Me dijeron que buscas entrenamiento.

_Busco probar qué tan fácil se quitan esos vaqueros._ —¿E-Entrenamiento? ¡Ah! Sí, sí… hacer ejercicio, sí. Bueno, no sé muy bien por dónde comenzar.

—Eso me comentó Drax. ¿Estarás disponible mañana para hablarlo?

_Mi cama está disponible_. —Claro, ¿cinco de la tarde en las pizzas del centro?

—Ahí te veré.

—Y yo.

—No te quito más el tiempo, nos vemos, Peter.

—Hasta pronto… Donald.

Quill se quedó como un idiota mirando el pasillo que asomaba por la puerta de su oficina por unos minutos antes de tirar sus papeles acumulados por su horrible jefe y echar a correr donde las secretarias para alcanzar la vista de aquel espécimen divino sacando las llaves de su Harley en la que se montó como el amo y señor del mundo para marcharse por la avenida solitaria.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —Mantis, como le apodó por la forma de su cabeza, se asomó como él— Wow, qué guapo está.

—Delicioso.

—¿Eh?

—Digo que es un fastidioso. Era un inspector.

—Temo deberás apurarte si quieres que el inspector te inspeccione a tiempo.

—¿Sabes, cariño? A veces no sé si eres realmente inocente o una mente malvada.

—¡Soy buena!

—Tengo que apurarme, eso sí.

Fue una labor muy difícil con ese par de piernas bien torneadas y esos brazos musculosos resaltando por encima del abrigo de diseñador invadiendo su mente, pero al final, Peter Quill logró terminar justo antes del cierre de oficinas. Corrió a su departamento donde perdió noción de las horas con tal de encontrar la ropa adecuada con qué conquistar a ese dios de cabellos de oro y ojos azules como el cielo. Era su Darcy, aunque Drax se burlara o Rocket. Al carajo con ellos, por lo menos si podía llevárselo a su cama tendría una sonrisa que aparecería en sus noches solitarias. Peter durmió soñando que estaba en un castillo esperando por la aparición de Sir Blake para pedir su mano.

Y luego lo llevaba a los establos donde tenían sexo desenfrenado.

Como era de esperarse, se despertó con una erección matutina que atendió murmurando el nombre de Donald Blake y preparándose desde temprano para la cita. Se cambió unas cinco veces antes de estar convencido de que lucía bien. Llegó antes a las pizzas, más no entró porque no quería ser el primero y que se notara lo ansioso que estaba por seguir escuchando esa voz ronca de Beowulf que el entrenador poseía. Bendita genética. Dio vueltas a la cuadra saludando a una que otra señora que le dedicó una mirada, vivir en una isla de Dinamarca era una cosa peculiar dado los pocos habitantes y lo simplona de la vida con todo y el Señor Hanssen correteando los patos con su escopeta en pleno centro del pueblo.

La Harley estaba estacionada en su última ronda, así que cepilló sus cortos cabellos, alisó su chaqueta de cuero y caminó seguro hacia la puerta que abrió ligeramente más fuerte para hacer sonar las campanillas, llamando la atención de varias mesas y de aquel caballero sentado en la barra bebiendo una cerveza que le sonrió. Peter se tropezó con el bote de basura que olvidó había sido cambiado de lugar, sonrojándose por su torpeza antes de llegar a la barra y sentarse con su cuerpo dirigido hacia el precioso rubio que ahora tenía sus cabellos sueltos. Los dedos de Quill le picaron de las ansias de querer pasar sus manos por ellos, tirarlas cuando esa boca masculina estuviera chupándole…

—¿Te hice esperar?

—Creí que lo habías olvidado.

—No, era el tráfico.

Donald rió y Peter se dio un coscorrón mental, ahí no había tráfico, lo más congestionado que una calle podía estar era cuando cruzaban las cabras de la Señora Vitya.

—Bien, entonces, ¿haremos un calendario?

_Lunes lo hacemos en el sofá, martes en la cocina…_ —Soy todo oídos.

Blake le miró un poco antes de pedir papel y lápiz que Arnold alegremente le tendió junto con la pizza que ya había pedido. Las siguientes dos horas fue una charla entre las nulas capacidades físicas de Peter y las bromas de Donald sobre los entrenadores de gimnasio. Cuando menos se lo esperó, ese guerrero nórdico se despidió de Peter con tan solo un apretón de manos y una de sus bellas sonrisas angelicales.

—Te veré el lunes, Peter.

Quill llegó a casa con unos papeles donde estaba su nueva rutina de entrenamiento y una dieta tentativa, tumbándose en el sofá. ¿Qué había sucedido? Debía haber llegado dando tumbos por estar ocupado besando como loco a ese hombre divino mientras se desvestían, en su lugar solo tenía un estúpido calendario de ejercicios y un teléfono. Peter suspiró, girándose en su sofá para mirar su techo. No, si deseaba una relación duradera tenía que poner el sexo al último. Si se lanzaba tan pronto a Donald, este iba a considerarlo como algo pasajero y realmente quería probar una relación con ese entrenador, algo lindo, algo bonito. Algo como leía siempre con Jane Austen.

Una vez más soñó que estaba cabalgando en un jardín a mediodía cuando a lo lejos veía a otro jinete de cabellos rubios que se dirigió hacia él montando en un semental blanco. Un brazo firme lo sujetó por su cintura para robárselo e irse por el horizonte hacia una cabaña que escuchó sus gemidos de placer. Rocket llegó a visitarle el domingo con comida china para saber cómo había ido el asunto, ahí se enteró de que era cómplice de Drax para andarle buscando pareja. Vieron el partido de fútbol de la copa europea, jugaron un poco de Dark Souls y luego vieron unas películas de acción que tanto le gustaban a su amigo siempre flaco con una barba y cabellos que se le figuraban como de mapache. La noche llegó despidiendo a Rocket quien le dio unos consejos como si cortejar chicas fuese igual que con hombres.

—Mantén a raya ese Peter Junior y lo lograrás.

—Sí, gracias, amigo.

Tenía cita en el gimnasio muy temprano, una herejía para Peter pero que, con tal de ver a ese dios en licra ajustada alrededor del paquete digno del Valhalla, se levantó a regañadientes con su ropa deportiva para ir al lugar con puntualidad inglesa. Donald charlaba con una linda chica que no paraba de retorcerse en poses que presumieran sus curvas o sus senos. Y no era para menos, como Quill lo comprobó con unos inusitados celos. El entrenador estaba desnudo del torso, llevando solamente un short negro ajustado con unos tenis del mismo color y algunos mechones húmedos por el sudor escapando de una coleta floja. De no haber estado lleno el gimnasio, Peter se le hubiera aventado ahí mismo para lamerle esas perlas corriendo por semejantes pectorales que harían palidecer a los muros de Troya.

—¡Peter! —Blake le reconoció, llamándole.

La zorra ofrecida fue olvidada, teniendo la atención de Donald por la siguiente hora. Una que otra pesa cayó al suelo, con miles de disculpas por parte de Peter quien perdía concentración cuando las manos de ese semental humano tocaban su cuerpo para corregir posturas o ayudarle en la mejora de sus ejercicios. Una vez más, todo fue asunto de negocios. Ni una palabra insinuante, nada que pareciera un cortejo digno de dos hombres homosexuales necesitados de sexo salvaje en el hotel más cercano. Eso desanimó a Peter, comenzando a creer que más bien le habían enviado una broma y no un prometido. Igual que Elinor Dashwood enterándose del compromiso del Señor Ferrars, Quill salió desanimado del gimnasio con todo el cuerpo adolorido y no por la razón que hubiera esperado.

—Soy un fiasco, sirvo nada más como hombrezuelo.

El martes fue igual que el miércoles que fue igual que el jueves que a su vez fue igual que el viernes. Para el sábado Peter lo pasó durmiendo, exhausto de tanto ejercicio. Fue con su padrino Yondu a visitarle, recibir regaños por no tener una pareja estable y vivir como adolescente para el domingo, quedándose todo el resto del día leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio. Tal vez Donald no lo consideraba como alguien serio para una relación estable. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Peter, golpeando la almohada antes de quedarse dormido para repetir la semana entre más zorras ofrecidas, carpetas de casos de asistencia social que atender, gritos del jefe, más ejercicios con una nueva dieta y los sueños sobre caballeros ingleses rompiendo la fina colección de platos de la tía adinerada al coger como conejos contra el estante.

Cuando llegó el mes y lo único que Peter consiguió fue un cuerpo más modelado, llegó a su límite con su relación con Donald. Ese último viernes del mes, esperó a que todos se hubieran marchado o desaparecido para ir al cubículo donde se cambiaba de ropa, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento. Luego echó a correr como huyera la hermana de Lizzie. Apagó su celular y descolgó su teléfono de casa, quedándose encerrado en su recámara devorando un litro de helado escuchando a Abba, envuelto en una gruesa cobija como el mísero gusano que era. No pudo completar su metamorfosis a mariposa porque el domingo su puerta fue pateada por Gamora, quien lo arrastró al baño, le dio un baño y luego lo arregló como si fuesen a escuchar misa sin que Peter pudiera protestar o probaría esos puños.

Fueron al puerto, donde había un festival en honor a la Sirenita de Andersen. Peter acompañó obedientemente a Gamora, encontrándose con Drax y Rocket en uno de los puestos de comida. Se compró una peluca de cabello rojo como Ariel que se puso para hacer reír a los demás y quizá así contagiarse de sus risas. Entonces, al final del pasillo de los puestos de comida, vestido como el príncipe, estaba Donald Blake observándole. De su brazo, iba colgada una zorra disfrazada de princesa que una inesperada Mantis le arrojó una bebida en su traje, disculpándose antes de llevársela para lavar la tela y que no se echara a perder su disfraz. Gamora empujó a Peter, cuyas mejillas compitieron con el carmesí de su peluca al no poder despegar la mirada de la visión a lo lejos que era Donald.

—Un pie delante del otro, Peter —susurró ella.

Mirándole como el Señor Darcy miró a Elizabeth al declararle su amor, el príncipe vikingo caminó hacia Quill y luego corrió para alzarlo por sus caderas girando sobre sus pies antes de darle uno de esos besos que solamente salen en las películas románticas cursis. Peter lloró de nuevo, abrazándole al corresponder al beso que fue interrumpido por los testigos que aplaudieron creyendo que estaban interpretando una moderna versión gay de la Sirenita. Esas manazas que pertenecían a Donald limpiaron las lágrimas de un Peter aferrado a las solapas de su disfraz que al fin rió entre hipos perdiendo toda dignidad.

—Estuve buscándote por todos lados. No respondían tu teléfono ni nadie te había visto, creí que te habías convertido en espuma, Peter.

—Lo siento… es que pensé que tú…

—¿Yo…?

—¡Nunca mostraste interés en mí! —era hora de ser Lizzie Bennet— ¡Todo ese mes me ignoraste!

—¿Te ignoré?

—No repitas lo que digo.

—Peter —fue el turno de Donald para reír— ¿No te diste cuenta? Yo no era instructor del gimnasio, solo estaba ahí para verte.

Quill hizo una enorme “O” con su boca al recapitular esos días pasados. Jamás nunca se le ocurrió fijarse que Blake no usaba el uniforme del gimnasio, más ocupado en calcular el tamaño de ese basilisco. Se escondió en el pecho de su príncipe con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Oh, Peter.

—Soy tan idiota.

—Es algo que me gusta de ti, como la manera en que ríes o haces bromas. Como mueves tus caderas…

—Um, no vayas por ese camino porque estamos en vía pública.

—Vamos al palacio entonces, mi sirena.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Peter levantó su rostro.

—No te entrené para nada.

Peter dio gracias a ese duro mes de estiramientos porque los necesitó. Pidió una ausencia para el lunes porque sus piernas hicieron huelga ante la maratón que tuvo con Donald, quien dormía cual lirón a su lado con su fuerte brazo sujetando su cintura desnuda. No dejó su entrenamiento, al contrario, fue algo que gustó hacer para provocar a su novio quien luego se mudó con él a su departamento y un día, cuando Quill regresó de un viaje a Inglaterra por su trabajo, lo recibió entre besos, una cena y una cajita de terciopelo negro que sacó más lágrimas de Peter al ver ese hermoso anillo de plata con un lindo diamante cuadrado engarzado que su Darcy vikingo deslizó por su dedo cuando le dijo “sí” a su propuesta de matrimonio. Ese anillo tendría compañía meses más tarde, un elegante anillo dorado de bodas en una ceremonia realizada en la campiña donde Jane Austen viviera.

Claro que había finales felices.

Como los de Jane Austen.

**F I N**


End file.
